Mobile applications generally operate by communicating with a server to determine content to display on a mobile phone. Both the mobile phone and the server can include a portion of the mobile application. The portion on the server (sometimes referred to as server-side application) can respond to requests from the portion on the mobile phone (sometimes referred to as client-side application). In some examples, the requests can use hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP). The server-side application can typically store persistent data and cannot be seen by a user of the mobile phone. The client-side application can be included on the mobile phone and respond to one or more inputs, including a user input. The client-side application can use hypertext markup language (HTML), cascading style sheets (CSS), or JavaScript.
In some examples, the server-side application can include a programming interface (e.g., application programming interface) that allows the client-side application to communicate with the server-side application. The server-side application can further include at least one or more of software code associated with responding to communications from the client-side application and one or more connectors to connect the server-side application to one or more backend systems (e.g., a database). The one or more connectors can also format and shape data for viewing on the mobile phone by the client-side application when the data is received from the backend system).